For the First Time
by Jislane35
Summary: The day Amy runs into Connor Robinson her world is soon turned upside down. New emotions start to sprout and she has yet to get ahold of them. How will things escalate once she creates an unforgettable bond with the boy next door? Warning: chances of OOC and non-Shamy!


_**A/N: **__I know I've got like three or four stories to get myself back on track with but I just couldn't resist this one. Why? Because deep down I believe Amy deserves to catch a break for once. Hope you enjoy and would love to see your thoughts/criticisms/suggestions in the review box down below, please and thank you! Italics represent a character's inner thoughts, this is my first time on writing Amy so she may possibly be OOC along with every other character on here but I try my best to not overdue it, and as usual I own absolutely nothing except my OC. And on a final note I would like to dedicate this story to 'NuclearDoodler' for giving me the influence to this fun idea thanks to her awesome story._

_000_

Inconceivable.

That was the first word that came to mind when she thought of her bull-headed boyfriend at the moment as she angrily tossed her phone away into her oversized purse after receiving a text from him explaining that he wouldn't be able to make it to their date for the night due to having a breakthrough on a quandary he had been battling with for the past month and planned on staying overtime for in order to exploit as much diligence upon it as he was capable of engaging in.

"Unacceptable, of all the days to be occupied he chose this one," Amy grumbled as she stomped out of her office to head towards the university cafeteria, this had been the third time that Sheldon had missed out on their generally appointed engagements from this past month. Even though she was aware of his disability to deceive others Amy sometimes wondered if he purposely tried on avoiding to attend on a good handful of them by creating as many vindications as he could and the worst part was that he made no amends for his absences. She sometimes amazed herself over how much patience she contained for the egotistical physicist. Indeed there were times when she was completely absorbed by his commendable achievements and impending brilliance despite their differing fields of study, often dreaming of one day being the first to diagnose the wondrous brain that he retained, yet other times she couldn't help but be fed up with his moments of self-indulgence.

Just the other day during movie night she was not only bored out of her mind over the choice of film but was mostly bothered over the fact that after being Sheldon's ride for the past four weeks since Leonard's departure to sea, going to Siam Palace and being certain that they had gotten his order precisely the way he had regularly preferred it to be arranged including the ever necessary hot mustard sauce, he had put no effort into conversing or initiating physical contact with her throughout almost the whole two hours she sat beside him not even so much as an expression of gratitude for her efforts of assisting him for the day. Instead he had put more attention towards the director's commentary (which from what she had heard from Penny he had already seen a handful of times) from the hundred or more collection of his favorite superhero films, as well as him getting the final say on some sort of Death Star ship and USS Enterprise debate between Howard and Raj. Growing annoyed with all the banter of sci-fi nonsense Amy soon decided to tag along with Penny and Bernie across the hall, spending the rest of the night with a tall bottle of white wine while treating each other to a nicely filed and polished manicure.

Amy often at times felt as if she were the only one putting any effort into her relationship with Sheldon, from reading articles to gain advice on how to create a stronger and intimate bond with a romantic companion, achieving useful knowledge through the girls as well as learning from their own liaisons, practicing the techniques on grooming her most feminine areas, or being his emergency contact and transportation. But most importantly being one of the few people who'd go out of their way to actually exchange and embark on conversation with him, whether it was through their nightly sessions on Skype or via text; along with respecting his routines or listening to his philosophical theories even though she couldn't bring herself to agree with a good portion of them. Amy even went so far as to experiment on closure for their relation through initiating and maintaining psychical manipulations that required to achieve particular aftereffects. She truly tried to be the best girlfriend she could be but if being ambitious and harsh towards Sheldon was the only way of achieving a simple peck, hug, or any sort of awareness from him then so be it.

Before she entered the cafeteria she peered through the glass doors to see if Sheldon or either one of the boys were sitting at their usual table, she currently didn't wish to see or speak with any of them _especially_ her so called boyfriend. If he suddenly decided to not acknowledge her presence then she would do the same. Amy was relieved to notice that she had arrived a few minutes earlier than usual and hurriedly headed over to the already forming lunch line as soon as she saw other colleagues approaching.

While keeping an extra eye out for the boys her attention was soon drawn to a pleasant looking pair from far ahead. The couple's hands were interlocked as they headed to a table, the man politely pulled out a seat for the girl whom widely smiled in return and planted a chaste kiss upon his cheek before sitting down. Amy couldn't help but glare enviously at them as they continued to hold hands, sweetly whisper into each other's ears and erupt into a fit of giggles afterwards.

'_Must feel wonderful for her to have all that love and attention…why can't I have the same?!'_

She thought to herself in irritation as she snatched an empty tray and roughly grabbed herself a small bowl of fruit salad, a turkey sub, cornbread, and a bottle of green tea.

"Well that's an easy guess, because whenever that man-child is not occupied with his profession he's then fooling around with his ridiculous costumes, video games, and precious comic books," she grunted from under her breath which earned a few odd stares from the people around her as she quickly paid for her lunch and headed over to the exit.

Although due to Amy's fuming she became unaware of the firm body that violently bumped against her own, causing both them and the tray in her hands to collapse onto the floor.

Amy groaned in pain as she slowly lifted her back and stared daggers at the man beside her whose own back was facing her as he frantically looked around and grabbed the tattered novel from beside him.

If it was even possible, Amy became more aggravated than she already was when she saw her lunch scattered by her feet, she was glad to see that at least none of it got onto her clothes.

'_This sure brings back plenty of humiliating memories.'_

"I would appreciate it if you would as the old saying goes 'get your head out of the clouds' and keep a watchful eye o-"

Her crude words soon died on her lips once the tall fellow turned around with a flustered gaze, his wavy golden brown hair was parted to the side in an up-do style with countless freckles decorated across his celestial nose and high cheekbones. Despite the oversized blue argyle wool sweater, loose faded jeans, and battered checkered vans Amy hardly expected the young man to be so handsome. Even though it was impossible for her to look away from the harlequin green eyes he possessed she couldn't shake away the feeling of being flustered over his intense gaze.

"I _deeply_ apologize miss. I am completely at fault for all of this, are you quite alright?"

She'd be lying if she denied the fact that his smooth English accent didn't bring a blush to her cheeks.

"Y-yes I am, I t-thank you for your concern," she stuttered as she attempted to get up from the floor but was caught off guard when the man got up first and took hold to both of her hands as he slowly helped her back up to her feet.

Amy took quick glances at him as he adjusted his vintage leather messenger bag and knelt back down to pick up her tray as well as disposing the pile of damaged food from off the floor, soon walking back over to the flushed neurobiologist.

He scratched the back of his head anxiously, "Well this is quite embarrassing, I've not only ruined your lunch but also wasted a good amount of your only lunch hour," he stated with an awkward chuckle.

Amy shook her head, "There's no need to fret. I'm able to afford another," she replied in reassurance.

The freckled man's brows crinkled, "Nonsense. I was putting more attention towards my book, I should've known better. I insist on purchasing you another meal."

Seeing that the lunch line wasn't as packed as it was a couple of moments ago Amy then eagerly followed the gentleman from behind.

'_If he's offering then who am I to complain!'_

After the two grabbed their own meals, with the young man paying for both his and Amy's meals as promised, he then turned to face her with a million watt smile that almost took her breath away.

"My apologies, I didn't quite catch your name."

Amy's tongue thickened at the question but gathered up the courage to respond as she held her head high and extended her hand out with confidence, "Amy Farrah Fowler, and who might you be if I might ask," she spoke in a nonchalant demeanor even though all she felt inside was a bottle of nerves as he softly gripped and shook her hand.

'_Was I ever lucky to take Bernie's offer on that manicure.'_

"Connor Will Robinson, pleasure to meet you Ms. Fowler."

"You may simply address me to my first name as well if you'd like," she added in assurance.

Connor's smile grew into full bloom a second time, "Amy," he nodded. "Has a nice ring to it," he beamed.

Amy smiled in a timid manner and looked down at their still adjoined hands, quickly letting go in embarrassment yet missing the warmth from his large palm; she hoped he didn't take much notice to their elongated brace.

"But as much as I'd like to stay and chat I am currently in a hurry for an assembly. Again I apologize that we had to meet like this but would be eager to see more of you soon, toodle-pip!"

And with that the lofty man scurried out of the cafeteria, completely heedless to the admiring stares and flirty smiles from the many female grad-students that passed his way or caught their attention from the lunch tables.

"He was…nice to me," Amy whispered to herself as she stood there in awe with her new tray in hand and a content sigh escaping her lips. It was quite a shocker for her to hear that not only did a stunning man wish for her company but for the very first time didn't avoid her presence and run off in the other direction, ridicule or mock her, or even throw her a look of disgust instead he was generous enough to make up for his actions and introduce himself to her.

Amy looked down in alarm as her shoe bumped into something, finding a pair of black thick rimmed reading glasses on the floor. Certain that they belonged to Connor's she gingerly picked them up and fortunately saw no cracks or scrapes on the lenses. She then wiped off a few pieces of crumbs on her cardigan and placed them inside her pocket as she headed back to her office in a more chipper mood.

'_Maybe today will be a pleasant enough day after all.'_


End file.
